


Garden

by Dieced



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Masamune doesn't care much for gardening, he cares greatly for his right eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 2.

They've won. The casualties were high, and the mood amongst the men is solemn, but it is a victory all the same. Oushuu is theirs once again. They will have a few days to rest and prepare, before setting off for the real battle. West to Osaka; to kill Hideyoshi once and for all and reclaim his right eye.

_Kojuro...._

Walking aimlessly around the castle, Masamune lets his mind wander. Different places call forth different memories of his retainer. Here, where they'd planned so many of his campaigns together. Here, where they'd drank together and promised that they'd one day see the land under the dragon's rule. Here, where they'd sat together long into the night as Kojuro taught him the constellations. Here, where Kojuro had attempted seppuku shortly following Masamune's unification of Oushuu.

Masamune pauses now, recalling that day. All the emotions he'd felt still seem so fresh in his mind. The disbelief when his men had first told him of Kojuro's intentions; the flash of fear when he'd seen for himself; the anger towards Kojuro for his actions. And later when they'd cooled down and Kojuro had explained himself, the pride in his right eye for always trying to show him the right path, even if Masamune didn't agree with his methods. Masamune had kept that pride hidden, but he felt Kojuro had known all the same, and was touched by it. Such was the unspoken nature of their relationship.

As the memories fade, Masamune is surprised to find that his wandering has taken him away from the castle, to Kojuro's private garden. He recalls his men's words about how they'd found Kojuro's sword here. Looking around, the signs of his abduction are obvious. Gashes in the ground, small splatters of blood from the men Kojuro had cut down, and trampled grass everywhere. Scowling, Masamune's eye follows the flattened grass until it reaches the vegetable garden. A new anger grips him as he inspects the crushed and broken plants. The soldiers' shoe prints are clearly visible in the soft earth, and between the destruction he spies the first signs of weeds, sprouted quickly in the short time since.

Masamune has never cared much for gardening, but it pains him to see Kojuro's pride and joy in such a state. When they get Kojuro back, and they  _will_ get Kojuro back, he too will be pained by the sight of his beloved garden.

Masamune looks around again, already planning in his mind. His arm is in a sling, and will be for many days, but it won't slow him down too much. Determined, he sets to work.

 

* * *

 

The night air provides a welcome relief after several hours of Masamune's post-victory celebrations. Really, Kojuro thinks, his lord should be resting now that they've returned to Oushuu. His final battle with Hideyoshi had taken quite a toll on him, and what he needed now was to be sleeping, not drinking and  **having a party** with the men. But Kojuro supposed it wouldn't truly feel like a victory for Masamune until he'd celebrated it, and it would provide a much-needed boost to the troops' morale. Still, Kojuro himself had had quite enough for one night, and had politely excused himself. Though he wasn't sure if anyone had even noticed his departure over the rowdy song that had just started up. Even a good distance away from the festivities, Kojuro can still hear the singing. Something about charging forward and... sake?

Kojuro allows himself a small chuckle. He doubts he'll be able to sleep over the noise. Perhaps a walk will serve to tire him out, and give the men and Masamune time to tire themselves out too. Gazing up at the bright, full moon, Kojuro decides that a walk outside the castle would be just perfect.

Before long Kojuro's feet lead him to the familiar path up to his garden, overlooking the castle. He stops at the base, recalling the last time he'd taken this path so many weeks ago. Unconsciously his hand goes to his sword, returned finally to his hip. He chides himself mentally for it. The land is at peace, however temporarily, and Hanbei is gone. There is no cause for concern.

At least, Kojuro muses, there is no cause for concern about his safety. His garden, however, is sure to be a different story. He quickens his pace, thinking back to all the soldiers and their careless feet, unaware or uncaring of what they trampled. He almost dreads the sight that awaits him as he finally reaches the top of the cliff.

As he lays eyes on his garden, Kojuro stops dead in his tracks.

Instead of a trampled mess, his garden is orderly and thriving. Many of the plants are supported by little wooden stakes, driven into the ground next to them and tied to the stalks. The soil has been plowed and all footprints cleared away. It has even been weeded. A quick glance around reveals a large basket full of weeds and several plants that must have been too damaged to save.  _ Who could have...? _

Kojuro kneels down for a closer inspection. Several new weeds have begun to grow, so it must have been some time since whomever had cared for his garden had last been here. And looking at the ties, they were poorly done. It was almost as if his garden had been cared for by someone who knew nothing about gardening. But why?

The pieces click into place, and Kojuro raises his gaze to the castle, where the bright lights show his lord's party is still underway. He feels a warmth in his heart, and a genuine smile upon his face.

Truly, he would have no lord other than Masamune. Now and always.

 


End file.
